


Romance Is(n't) Dead

by WellGoodLuckWithThat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Dean, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellGoodLuckWithThat/pseuds/WellGoodLuckWithThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Sam minded at all, in fact he was so pleased his brother had finally got his head out of his ass long enough to tell Cas that he loved him that it was impossible for him to actually complain about their public displays of affection. No, it wasn't that he minded. He was just… confused to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Is(n't) Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whilst I was supposed to be doing my Government & Politics homework at 1:00am - it's not like an idea to come at a convenient time! Let's all pretend Sam thinks in a British accent - because I forgot to take the 'u's out of words.

It wasn’t that Sam minded at all, in fact he was so pleased his brother had finally got his head out of his ass long enough to tell Cas that he loved him that it was impossible for him to actually complain about their public displays of affection. No, it wasn’t that he minded. He was just… confused to say the least. 

Dean had never been a very affectionate guy. When they were kids and Sam would hurt himself, he’d get rough hands and sharp threats about not doing it again or Dean’d kill him (which Sam always felt was a little contradictory, but he kept his mouth shut all the same). He couldn’t count the number of times he’d been yelled at for ‘chick-flick moments’, simply for him asking if his brother was doing okay, which is why Sam can’t quite wrap his head around Dean’s behaviour. 

The thing is, Dean will always kiss Castiel. This shouldn’t be overly surprising given the two have officially been dating for 5 months now (which is not counting all the years they spent being oblivious morons) and the heart-eyed staring has reached new extremities. But this is surprising to Sam. Because Dean doesn’t do affection. And Dean doesn’t do romance. And Dean especially doesn’t do dazed, love-induced glances when the angel kisses him before disappearing back to Heaven. Except that apparently, he does. 

If Sam is being honest with himself, which he really is trying to be recently, he thinks that Castiel knows that Dean is hanging on every word he utters in that deep, gravelly voice. There is simply no reason for him to kiss Dean all the time; every greeting, every parting, every laugh, every frown… hell, every freakin’ hour it feels like to Sam! And Dean will always kiss him back. Whether they’re hanging out with Charlie or in the middle of a goddamn hunt, if Cas kisses Dean, Dean will wrap a hand in his hair and kiss him back. Sam was beginning to feel the need for an intervention. 

“Dean. We need to talk.” He demands, having been staring at his blissfully unaware older brother for the past 10 minutes whilst he mulled over a textbook on dragon lore. They’ve been holed up at the bunker for a couple of weeks now, supposedly for a ‘rest’, but the brothers both knew they’d go crazy without hunting at least one or two evil sons of bitches, and so had found a local case to work on. Dean’s head snapped up, a look of concern mixed with guilt and confusion, as though trying to figure out if he’d done anything wrong recently. It almost made Sam forget the whole thing. Almost. “It’s about you and Cas.”

Dean’s face paled at the mention of Cas in Sam’s serious tone of voice. “Is he okay? Did he say something to you? Why would he say something to you and not me?” 

Sam just rolled his eyes, leaning forward to face Dean. “Calm down, Dean… I haven’t been having any secret conversations with your boyfriend behind your back. I just need to ask you something.” It didn’t escape Sam’s attention when a slight twinge of red started creeping up Dean’s neck. His brother was such a dork. 

“Right… so…?” The man questioned, wondering what Sam could possibly have to say to him about his relationship; which he had felt up until this moment that Sam had taken little interest in, apart from the odd tease or smirk whenever they stared at each other for 10 seconds too long. 

Sam figured that there was no way to go about this subtly, considering it wasn’t something that Dean was very familiar with anyway. “Whenever Cas kisses you… you always kiss him back.” Sam blurted out. It was his turn to feel the rise of heat on his face when he realised how that sounded. “I mean… you hate PDA, man… a…and romance… and you always complain about ‘chick-flick’ moments… so I just. I guess what I’m trying to say is… why the sudden change in behaviour?” This was really not coming out how Sam had hoped. Damn his curiosity. 

The awkward silence that followed Sam’s enquiry was a painful stare between the siblings, Dean looking at the younger in disbelief. Finally, after what felt like years, he responded. “Sammy… I’ve lied about a lot of things over the years, okay? I’ve hidden stuff from you… and from Cas. I’ve twisted the truth more times than I can count and I’ve done things I wish to hell I could take back… but right now, I’ll be straight with you. If you er… pardon that pun.” Dean tried, smirking a little bit. “I love Cas, man. You’re right… I’m not romantic and I never will be, all I can say is that I love him, plain and simple and it’s something as powerful as the protection I feel over you. Cas he… he doesn’t get ‘PDA’ or social etiquette or when it’s appropriate to kiss somebody; which isn’t normally when you’ve got both hands covered in corpse and your brother has been thrown into a wall, or when you’re about to behead a nest full of vampires. All Cas thinks is… ‘I wanna kiss Dean’. Somewhere in the head that’s… that’s filled with angels and demons and prophets and hell every event that’s happened since time began… he wants to kiss me above anything else. Cos’ he loves me.” Dean grinned a little at the last part, despite his face now being bright red at having actually admitted this to Sam. “So if in that moment, I can’t spare him a few minutes to kiss him back… well… I don’t think I’m being a very good boyfriend, do you, Sam?” 

“Uh…” Sam looked at his brother in absolute awe and disbelief. “I guess not.” There was a couple of minutes silence where the pair just looked at each other. “Dean… do I need to get out the Holy water?” Sam asked, only half-joking. 

Dean blushed again and ducked his head, pretending to go back to his book. “Shuddup.” He mumbled, as Sam smirked to himself. 

Before Sam could tease him further, the unmistakeable sound of wings fluttered behind them. It didn’t escape Sam’s notice when Dean’s head shot up faster than a bullet, and he smirked to himself again. “Hey, Cas.” He grinned, enjoying the look of embarrassment and joy on Dean’s face after the conversation they’d just had, mixed with his happiness at seeing the angel. 

“Hello, Sam. Dean.” Castiel turned his blue-eyed gaze to Dean, offering him a slightly warmer smile, and Sam would not allow himself to be jealous. Cas may be in love with Dean, but he knew that Cas would die for him in a heartbeat as well, and of course, Sam would do the same for the angel. “I uhm… cannot stay long.” Dean’s face fell slightly. “But I came to drop this off, I thought it may be of some use during this case.” He told the Winchester’s, dropping a dusty textbook onto the table in front of them. “It is written in Enochian but I have translated the most important parts. I am sorry I cannot be of more assistance, but there are more arguments in Heaven that need to be put to rest.” Castiel raised his eyes to the ceiling with a look of disdain, much like a mother who is telling off a badly behaved child. These days, an argument in Heaven consisted of one of Gabriel’s pranks getting a little out of hand, meaning Cas has to step in to remind the other angels that ‘killing him is not worth it’. “I’ll try and drop in this evening, if that’s okay?” 

“Are you serious?” Dean started. “Of course it’s ‘okay’. The more time you spend here the better.” This got a smile out of Castiel, something Sam was still not used to seeing on the angels face so frequently. He guessed Dean brought out the best in him. With the smile, Cas stepped over to Dean’s chair and leant down, pressing a firm kiss to the older Winchester’s mouth, which Dean happily responded to. Sam smirked slightly and raised his eyebrows at the pair, huffing out a laugh as Dean pulled Cas back in by his tie when he tried to leave, kissing him deeper and leaving the angel breathless. “See you later, baby. Thanks for the book.” Castiel blushed (he actually blushed) and straightened his tie again before disappearing with a flap of his wings. 

Dean looked over to Sam with a smirk and winked, before turning the page of his textbook. 

‘Not a romantic’ my ass.


End file.
